Torn
Torn ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der vierten Staffel, Kalender Boys, und wird von Rachel gesungen. Sie wird von ihrem ehemaligen Ich konfrontiert, da dieses sich sicher ist, dass Rachel sich nicht nackt für einen Studentenfilm zu präsentieren braucht. Sie ist nun hin und her gerissen, weil sie nicht weiß, ob sie es machen soll oder nicht. Das Original stammt von Ednaswap aus ihrem Debütalbum "Ednaswap" aus dem Jahr 1995. In der Serie wird die Version von Natalie Imbruglia aus ihrem Debütalbum "Left of the Middle" aus dem Jahr 1997 verwendet. Lyrics Rachel: I thought I saw a man brought to life He was warm he came around Like he was dignified He showed me what it was to cry Well you couldn't be that man I adored You don't seem to know or seem to care What your heart is for Well I don't know him anymore There's nothing where he used to lie My conversation has run dry That's what's going on Nothing's fine I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn So I guess the fortune teller's right I should have seen just what was there And not some Holy light But you crawled beneath my veins And now I don't care, I have no luck I don't miss it all that much There's just so many things That I can't touch I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn Torn Ohh (Hey), Ooo (Hey, yeah) There's nothing where he used to lie My inspiration has run dry That's what's goin' on Nothing's right I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn I'm all out of faith (I'm all out of faith) This is how I feel (How I feel) I'm cold and I am shamed bound and broken on the floor You're a little late I'm already torn I'm already torn I'm torn I'm torn Oh, Oh whoa! (Oh!) Oh yeah, oh yeah (Oh whoa!) I'm already torn Trivia *'Natalie Imbruglia' sagte in einem Interview von Toofab, dass sie sich "geschmeichelt" fühlt, dass man sich dazu entschied, einen Song von ihr zu covern. Außerdem fügte sie hinzu: "Lea hat eine fantastische Stimme, die sehr vielseitg ist. Ich denke, sie könnte in der Karrerie, die sie anstrebt, sehr erfolgreich sein". *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass jemand ein Duett mit sich selbst singt. Das erste Mal war Le Jazz Hot! von Kurt in Duette. Fehler *Als Rachel ihr Duett micht sich selbst im Tanzraum 101 singt, betreten Studenten diesen. Dabei singt sie in einen Spiegel, wobei ihre Reflektion nicht zu sehen ist, die der Studenten aber schon. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry